Mutual Respect
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Life gets tough again for Benjamin Pierce and thus starts another adventure.Magnum P.I. crossover. TLH Concluded.
1. Chapter 1

Mutual Respect

By: Trivette Lover Heather

AN: Will be a MASH/ Magnum P.I. Crossover. If you don't know much about Magnum, the characters will be explained well enough to follow for Hawkeye's sake. Hope you enjoy. – TLH

---

It had been quite the past few years in the life of Benjamin Pierce. Crab Apple Cove seemed restless, or was it his heart? He sat outside on his porch like he did every night, but this night was different. This night the rain fell violently, like it hadn't been able to fall for years. Not often did he long to see his friends from his past, but again this night was different than all the others. It was the three month anniversary of his daughter's disappearance. He was alone. He longed for the days of old when his support was all around him. His wife had passed away at the birth of their child, Jessie, and He raised her best he could, best he knew now.

He watched rain fall and remembered his life, accomplishments and failures. It seemed as if all was lost, nothing left to live for. And for the first time since he'd left Korea he longed to be there again. He longed for any sort of purpose, any reason at all to continue with life.

He closed his eyes tightly and began to weep. "God help me, give me something, anything…you've taken everything…give me something….plea…please." He whimpered now wandering out into the rain.

Just then the mail truck, rolled up slowly, waving his hand and placing the mail in the box. He walked up and retrieved the mail, racing back under shelter. For months he checked the mail every day, hoping for something from his daughter.

Again, tonight was different than any other.

He tore open a letter with no return address,

"_Dad, _

_I'm sorry I left, but I needed to go. Maybe I'll come back one day, but I'm starting a new life now, needed you to know I was okay. I will always love you daddy. _

_Jessie_

He dried his tears and flipped back to the front of the envelope, no return address but an ink stamp, marked "Hawaii."

He raced inside, and suddenly the rain had stopped.


	2. Hawaii

Mutual Respect Long Over Due CH. 2

---

His phone rang and he slowly reached over, keeping his head somehow glued to the pillow at the same time.

"Thomas? Thomas?" his friend said from the other end as the receiver was on its way to his ear.

"Yeah?" He muffled, now yawning.

"You got a client remember? He's here waiting for ya!"

Thomas Magnum lifted his head slightly from the pillow to gaze at the clock. "What time is it?" Asking seemed easier than squinting his eyes to figure out the time.

"Few minutes past noon. This guy looks like high class Thomas, if you know what I mean…I don't think you want to let this one get away." He looked over at his friends client who stared right back in his direction causing Rick to turn around quickly. "Get over here Thomas; I don't know how long I can keep him here."

Magnum yawned once more. "I'm on my way." He rolled out of bed before closing the phone.

"You're welcome" Rick said from the other end before closing the phone himself.

--

Magnum arrived unshaved and dressed comfortably. After all he didn't want to be any later than he already was. He glanced over at Rick and his friend pointed in the direction of his clients table.

Magnum approached quickly. "Hi there, I'm Thomas Magnum, I apologize for being late, I had car trouble."

The tall thinner man took his hand and shook it. "Good to meet you…Benjamin Pierce, what was the trouble with your car?"

Magnum bit his lip nervously. _Of course, he's probably a mechanic. Nice lie. _"My tires were pretty low on air, just had to stop and put some air in…ya know…cant be too careful about your tires."

"You're right; it's good to make sure they are _full of it_." He smiled and sat back down.

Magnum nodded and smiled slightly. "Now how is it that I can help you?"

The thinner man straightened up his jacket. "My daughter has been missing for over three months now…I received a note from her in the mail a couple days ago, there was no return address but it was post marked." He handed the envelope to Magnum who opened it slowly.

"Do you have any idea why she would run away?"

"I never said she ran away!" He got defensive. "I said she was missing."

Magnum gave him a calming look. "Yes sir, but she mentions here that she has started a new life and wanted you to know she was okay…maybe that's all this is."

"Do you think that I would travel from Maine to Hawaii if I thought that's all this is? Look I'm only hiring you because I'm a doctor not a detective, I know the nature of the human condition and I know my daughter. She would not just run away. Trust me."

He said those last two words with a plea in his voice and Magnum knew he had to trust him.

"I trust you."

The two men spoke for a while longer.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a lift to your hotel." Magnum offered.

"Well thanks, but I'm not gonna take a chance on those tires of yours." He laughed a little. "Plus I have transportation, I'm staying at a friends place, they are sending a car for me."

Magnum shrugged. "Oh alright, who's your friend, anyone your daughter would know you had relationship with?"

Pierce smiled. "She does, but she hates his novels…"

Magnum's eyes widened. "Novels?"

"Robin Masters. He's an old friend of mine. I'm staying at his Estate, that's where you will be able to reach me."

Magnum smiled. "That's where you'll be able to reach me too."

Pierce looked at him confused.

Magnum opened his passenger car door. "I'll explain on the way."

--

My apologies for the year or so sabbatical, I must have completely forgotten about the story, but have some great ideas if you are still interested. Please review and let me know if you'd like me to bother continuing. Take care - TLH


	3. Simple Missing Persons

Mutual Respect

Ch. 3

By: Trivette Lover Heather

The ride to the Estate was pretty quiet. After Magnum explained his position at the Estate, Pierce relayed that he had met Robin at the airport when he arrived home from the states, after Robin appeared to be choking at a nearby coffee shop. The two of them have kept correspondence and such ever since.

Magnum normally wouldn't have believed the story, but there was something about this man, it seemed that any thing he said, Magnum uncharacteristically believed.

Jonathan Higgins, a shorter British man, who as Magnum would say "Kinda runs the place," came out to meet the guest quickly, along with two strapping Dobermans.

"Welcome to the Robin Masters Estate, I am Jonathan Higgins; I will be here to ensure your stay is a delightful one…" he peered over at Magnum. "From here on in, that is."

Magnum glared at Higgins and shook his head. "Higgins, this is Benjamin Pierce, and believe it or not, he's my client as well."

"I know who _he_ is Magnum, anyone who has any knowledge of modern medicine is aware of who this man is… he is one of the most world renowned cardiac surgeons in the country. Really Magnum."

Magnum shrugged. "Well he left that part out at introduction Higgins." He said looking over at Pierce.

Pierce smiled and shook Higgins hand. "Thank you for those kind words, but with all due respect, I am here to find my daughter, not for a pat on the back. I was hoping to get settled rather quickly, so Mr. Magnum and I could start the search."

Higgins nodded. "Yes, of course." He pointed for a Butler to retrieve his bags and headed towards the main house doors, motioning for Pierce to follow.

Pierce turned towards Magnum. "It should only take a few minutes for me to get ready…where will we begin?"

Magnum was taken aback, normally he worked on cases alone, but he had a feeling this case was going to be different than any other. "Well, ya see I normally work alone."

"Not for 400 a day, plus expenses you don't." Pierce replied quickly.

Magnum recognized that Pierce was trying to sucker him into getting his way, by using his wealth and fame, but Magnum was bigger than such manipulation.

"450 a day?"

Pierce nodded in agreement. "I'll be back down in ten minutes."

"_I know what you're thinking, but this time…you're wrong. Sure, he was pushing the envelope a little, but it was a simple missing persons case, which you're right, I don't normally take, but he was Robins friend and after all, he was kind of a celebrity…So how hard could finding a run away girl on this island really be…that is of course, if she is a run away at all…" _

--


	4. A Lead

Mutual Respect

Ch.4

By: TLH

AN: Regardless that I am bumming a little due to the hits to review ratio, I'm having a good time writing, so it's all good. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I appreciate the encouragement! Enjoy.

--

"Where are we headed?" Pierce asked, noting a familiar route.

"Back to the club where we met, I had a friend of mine do some checking for me…he…well he _knows_ people."

"I see…well what makes you think the kind of people he _knows_ will have anything to do with my daughter?" he got a bit defensive.

Magnum put his hand up as if to calm his new friend. "I don't, but part of investigating, is never ruling anything out…I just want to make sure we have all the bases covered…"

Pierce nodded and the rest of the ride to the Club was silent.

--

Rick motioned for Magnum to come over, but gave him a look that caused him to ask Pierce to have a seat and he would be right back.

"If it's about my daughter, I should be involved." He insisted.

"You're paying me to investigate, let _me _investigate." Magnum replied, and headed to where his friend was standing behind the bar.

"What ya got Rick?"

Rick sighed. "Fine thanks and you?"

"Rick come on…"

He started to speak softly. "Alright, look, word is that his girl got wrapped up with this guy who was in the Mainland for a few months, he offered to fly her out here…this guy however, was in the mainland securing stolen pharmaceutical drugs…turns out his daughter was helping him out…got a hold of a large amount through her dads prescription pad and forging his signature and such…the pay off was nice so I imagine that hooked her and she's been working for him ever since…her job is to get close to doctors and have them give her whatever she wants…if you know what I mean…"

"And this guy's name?"

Rick looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Mitch Silver…he's held up near Oahu, with a growing organization…Ice pick said he's young and stupid…so you know what that means…"

Magnum nodded. "Be extra careful…okay Rick…thanks I owe you one." He said as he took the piece of paper from his friend.

"One?" Rick replied, shaking his head. "One…" He repeated it to himself as he walked away.

--

"Mr. Pierce…I have a lead, and though I'm sure you won't agree, I'm going to need for you to stay behind." Magnum waited for the holler he was about to hear.

"You're joking."

"I wish I was…unfortunately what I have to tell you, isn't pleasant. But one thing I do know is I can't put you in any unnecessary danger, please let me drop you at the Estate, I'll explain on the way…"

Pierce nodded and the two headed towards the exit.

--


	5. Doesnt Make Sense

"It doesn't make sense Magnum; why not tell me she's leaving? Why put me through the worry for so long?"

Magnum rubbed his temples. "I don't know Pierce, maybe she was afraid to tell you, afraid of how you would react?"

"Mr. Magnum, it took months for her to contact me, now tell me… what daughter waits months after she's run away to tell her Father?"

"What_ kind_ of Father would shenot want to tell?"

Pierce became agitated. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just want all the facts, that's all…"

"That all huh?"

"I am here to find your daughter, if there's a reason why she may not want to be found, I need to know about it…"

He sighed deeply. "I was a good Father, I raised her on my own, but I gave her everything she needed, I never neglected her, she is my life, she's my daughter…do you have an idea what that means?"

Magnum nodded. "I do."

--

Pierce refused to be dropped at the Estate, and sat next to Magnum anxiously as they arrived at the address Rick had given him. However, before Magnum was able to stop the car, he started to open the passenger door.

"Jessie!" Pierce yelled as Magnum pulled the car to a quick stop. He almost tripped over the curb as he raced after his daughter.

Magnum jumped out quickly and followed, noticing a long limousine and a tall blonde about fifty feet away. "Pierce, wait!"

The girl was shoved slightly into the car, and a few men drew their weapons, not wanting to shoot in broad day light. Pierce was oblivious to their weapons and continued his chase. All the while hollering his girl's name.

Magnum saw the weapons drawn. "Don't shoot!" He waved his hands up in their air, until he finally reached Pierce, pulling him behind a nearby tree.

"Are you nuts?" Magnum yelled.

"I am!" Pierce yelled back and attempted to pull away from his grip.

Magnum pulled him back. "They have guns..."

"Well where's yours?" He peered around the tree to see the car driving further away.

"In my glove compartment, I try to avoid gun fights in broad day light!!"

"She was there Magnum, I saw her…"

Magnum put a hand on Pierces shoulder. "Easy Pierce..." And just as he started to calm him down, he looked over to see the three men, standing in front of them.

"Hi guys…"


	6. A Risk

"We were just leaving…" Magnum grabbed Pierces arm and started to pull him towards the car. But the three men stepped in front of them, that is until they saw a few police uniforms walking their way.

"We are now between five men… with guns." Pierce commented as Magnum rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Come on Pierce!" He pulled again as the three men went the opposite way and the two continued toward the car, but the police stopped them quickly.

"Oh it was nothing Officers, I thought I saw a guy who owed me some money…I was mistaken." Pierce responded. "My friend was only trying to keep me from letting it get out of hand, thankfully I was wrong and of course, it won't happen again."

And with a "It better not," verbal warning from the Officers, Magnum and Pierce finally made it back to the Ferrari.

"Well…" Magnum said as he closed his door with more force that usual.

Pierce threw his hands up. "I'm sorry alright…I just saw her…and I wasn't thinking straight."

Magnum nodded in understanding. "I know, now all we have to do is think of another way in that place, they saw us now, so we're going to need some help."

"I have money, whatever help you need won't be a problem."

Magnum smiled slightly. "I got in mind, just the help we'll need."

--

"No way Thomas…Higgins has me ordering and ordering for all these big wigs coming in for some type of election party…"

"Cash Rick." Magnum knew that would get his attention.

Rick's eyes widened. "How much cash?"

"Enough…now listen, I need you to pose a player looking for a large stash of Vicodin…tell em you're from the main land and are looking for some company while you wait…preferably a blonde, fitting Jenny's description…"

"That's all…?" He smiled slightly. "And what if they don't take the bait Thomas?"

Magnum responded quickly. "We'll find another way…this girl is in deep, we have to get her out."

"And if she doesn't want out?"

"Am I paying you to ask questions or get a job done?" Pierce approached the conversation.

Rick nodded. "Alright."

--

That following day Rick approached the address and held an expensive briefcase in his hand. Magnum watched form a distance with binoculars, hoping and praying they would take the chance on Rick.

He saw as Rick entered and came out about fifteen minutes later, this time without his briefcase. Rick gave a thumbs up as he walked out, which Magnum saw as he got into his Mercedes and drove off.

"Looks like they fell for it…" Magnum said with a slight smile.

"That's great...what's the next move?"

"That's what we are going to find out." He turned the keys and headed towards the direction Rick had headed moments before.

--


	7. Conclusion

Around midnight, a woman fitting Jenny's description knocked on the door of Rick's hotel room. He welcomed her in, ushered her to the bar and began to pour a glass of wine, but as she was engrossed in the conversation, she turned her head quickly to a familiar voice.

"Jennifer."

The look of shock on her face was met with tears as she embraced her Father. Pierce remembered that months before, he was almost ready to give up on her, but prided himself on being the type of person that never gave up.

Magnum and Rick stood by quietly, and sipped the glasses of wine, that subsequently were 'on the house.' As they watched the reunion unfold, Magnum couldn't help but right back the urge to join in on it, he silently prayed that someday he would embrace his lost daughter in the same way, Pierce was now.

"You'll be coming home now."

"Its not that easy daddy, I've wanted to for so long, but he said if I didn't come with him, he would kill you, I was able to send that letter in secret…how did you find me?"

Pierce pointed to Magnum who was in mid-sip of his glass of wine. Partially spitting it out, he smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"I am too…but without Silver out of the picture, there's no way he wont come after me."

Magnum paced over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lets you and me make some phone calls, I have an idea."

As the two of them, made their respective calls, Rick prepared himself mentally for the sting. It had been years since he had been involved in something like this, and in a odd way, he actually missed it. Just the suspense that you know something, that the perp doesn't, is a rush like few things he's ever experienced.

The sting was set up in the hotel room. Silver was to meet Rick to exchange the goods and pick up Jennifer. She had also told Silver that Rick had been inappropriate towards her and to come rather quickly. It was that detail that caused Rick to pray earnestly to end this situation without a black eye or worse.

When Silver entered, all teams were in place, and it was just a matter of time before this case of Magnum, could fully come to a close.

"Business before pleasure, it appears you laid out some cash for us earlier this afternoon…the Vicodin you requested, is right here…" He pulled out a few small boxes, filled to the brim with bottles of the drug.

Rick took a few bottles and inspected the contents. "Looks like the business end can close…but what is this pleasure part you're talking about…cuz if it's the dame, I can offer you half of what I gave you for her."

Silver laughed a bit. "Double what you gave me and she's yours."

Rick followed with his own laughter. "She's not that pretty sweetheart…you can have her back."

Jennifer paced over until she was in his grasp. "Suit yourself…but if you ever come do business here again, and lay a hand on any of my ladies, you will be leaving here with a lot less than what you came here with."

Rick nodded in understanding. "I got it, I got it."

That of course, was the catch phrase. Within seconds, the police and other authorities were able to apprehend Silver. They had been hoping a lead would come soon, and had multiple cases up and ready to try him under. It was then, that Jennifer said her final goodbye to him, with a nice swift kick in the—well, you know.

The smile on Pierce's face, hadn't left yet, and Magnum knew it wouldn't for a long time. Rick felt rather accomplished and the smile he had plastered on his face probably wouldn't leave for a long time either.

After a day filled with statements and interrogations for Jennifer, it was time for some rest. Higgins offered them both some time on the estate before they headed back to Maine.

Magnum was satisfied, it was another case for the record books. He was actually paid in full, which was something that for whatever reason rarely happened to him. He was able to accompany Higgins to take the Pierces to the airport, for the final goodbye.

"I can't thank you enough Thomas, you have given me my family back." He took his hand and shook it strongly.

"It was actually kind of encouraging to me; I hope to have my own reunion with my daughter one day."

Pierce looked at him with smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will."

Higgins and Magnum watched as the two boarded the plane hand in hand and couldn't help but grin.

"Nice to bring family members together isn't it Higgins?"

He turned to walk towards the exit. "I would have to agree with you Magnum, it is something that is, how shall I say it…something that is…?"

Magnum smiled and finished his friend's thoughts. "Heavenly."

-

End

--

AN: Forgive me for such a delay in updating, I got preoccupied with a couple other stories!! But I hope you enjoyed this wrap- up and over all, the story itself! Reviews are always welcome, and appreciated.

As Always, Till Next time,

-Trivette Lover Heather


End file.
